Out Of Our Hands
by callmekingx
Summary: After being separated with her family, and being on her alone for two and a half months with only a hunting knife, a lighter and a granola bar. Helena Grace, collides with a group, that not only did they save her life but gave her a better chance to find her family. A slow Daryl Dixon love story. (This story will be on Quotev)
1. Chapter 1

**OK! Out Of Our Hands, will start on 2x07 and will go from there. It is a slow love story, because I figure it'd be less cheesy. So, Helena Grace is a free-spirited, stubborn and caring girl who was separated from her family and wants to find them but with this group who can not only provide her care, but help her on the way. So, Helena has survived 2 1/2 months (obviously had food, water, some sort of shelter but had no one to help her)I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**Sorry for mistakes.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD**

* * *

**Prologue**

In the distance I could see the light from the outskirts on the forest, and it gave me a little hope when I'd get lost in the woods. All I could think about was the tangy smell of my blood that oozed from the gash above my left eyebrow. I was covered in dirt, grass stains, and other blood stains that I had recently. All I had was a hunting knife that I got from my neighbour, the lighter in my pocket and a granola bar that I found while raiding the mall. Which is where I got this fresh wound that is killing me. One of those geeks charged itself at me, and almost knocked me straight on my ass but luckly I had the knife on me or I wouldn't be here today.

I was pretty beaten up as well. People would think I'm one of those things, but let's hope for my sake that they don't - gun shots, one after the other. I flinched as each shot rang through the forest and into my ears. What was happening? I noticed my feet were moving faster to the loud pops that came from the opening of the forest.

How did I get here? Like this. How did this happen? What can I do to stop it? Nothing, all I can do is wait for help. I remember when everything began to fall apart, two and half months ago when the outbreak started and it destroyed everything - my family and I are seperated. I haven't seen them since then. Hopefully, we will see each soon enough but until then I have to keep myself alive. A frown formed on my lips as the gun shots stopped. I knew it wasn't my family. We didn't have guns, only my uncle had a rifle that had only a little ammo. They weren't stupid to waste their bullets.

My hand reached the silver neckless around my neck. I couldn't help but to smile as the memories of the time the world was normal. There was no cannablistic creatures, who fed or spread the disease. I felt tears threatening their way out, but I couldn't because I told myself that I would be strong. I will be strong. For my family. Also, for myself as well. I used my sweater sleeve to wipe the sweat from my forehead and it was mixed with the blood from my wound. Soon enough, I'll get this clean and find my family.

A soft pop echoed the forest. Soft, muffled cries that were most likely to be a women's. I couldn't make out what was said. A small smile curved on my lips as I made it to the opening of the forest. I winced as the sunlight burn my eyes as I walked into the fields. A two floor house, with fields surrounding it and a barn not to far away from it. It was a beautiful sight. I licked my lips as I covered my eyes with my hand and tried to call for help. My body was weakening. I staggered across the field. By waving my arm around, and calling for help so they don't gun me down.

I could hear heavy seats of footsteps, muffled voices and they got closer to me. My voice was raspy, with a thick southern accent. I looked up to the people who now surrounding me but it's all a blur. My hand covered the sun from burning my eyes but the sun bounced off the ground and blinded me. "H-help" I said, before falling to the ground from dehydration, hunger, and fatigue. _Forgive me, Mother._

* * *

_Follow, Favorite and Review_

_+2 reviews for a chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Open Wounds**

A small figure slowly came out from the barn, in that moment everyone lost hope and everyone lost their faith. There stood little Sophia, Carol's daughter and the one everyone searched for when all along she was here right under their noses. _Dead. _Carol took in her attire and saw the bite marks on the side of her neck. The women tried running her Sophia but was caught by Daryl who held her tightly. No one lifted their guns. Sophia picked up her pace, tried desperately to get the food in front of her. Rick stepped forward and lifted his gun slowly. Sophia went down with a thud, when Rick pulled the trigger and ended Sophia's suffering. Everyone was silent.

One of Hershel's daughters, Beth, the youngest who ran for her mother but got away freely. The walker lunged itself at the young girl, but before it could get a hold of her, Andrea plunged scythe in her head which ended Annette's life. Hershel and his daughters walked up to the house in shock, sadness and pain. It was his wife, and his step-son. He swore he'd help them and find a cure but with them dead there was no way they'll come back. Shane accused him of knowing Sophia was in there the whole time, but Hershel denies and says Otis might of put her in there. The group was heartbroken. Sophia was just a kid. A little girl who had a whole life ahead of her and now, she was gone.

Rick looked over to the forest, his eyes widening as a walker staggered out from the woods and made it's way to the farm. The other's watched as their leader made a run for it towards the walker. What had stopped Rick from leaving it was the shouts, and the wave of it's hands. They were alive. Rick heard other footsteps behind him. As they got closer and closer, the more alive she looked and realized that she was indeed alive. T-Dog noticed Shane drawing his weapon but slapped it down in case. He was given a harsh glare from Shane. They all stood behind Rick.

Everyone took in her whole attire - black and white stripped shirt that had dry blood stains that covered the stomach and left rib area. A blue sweater that was wrapped on her waist, and jean shorts that had a blood stain on the hem of shorts. Her legs were full of bruises, and her arms were covered in scratches from the tree branches. The girl's sandy brown hair was matted. There was a large gash above her eye. The women looked at her with sympathy. A soft croak came out from the girl's mouth, and it sounded like she said _help. _Before anyone could ask her any questions. She dropped to the ground.

They all shared looks with one another, Rick stepped up to her and looked at her small figure to find any bites. He then picked her up bridal style, ignoring everyone's protests and he brought the young girl the house. Shane huffed out and put his hands on his hips while he protested about the young girl. Things like; _we cannot keep her here! she's just another mouth to feed! we don't even know who she is? what if she's some killer? or what if she has other people with her? _Lori looked at Shane with disgust. "It's not up to you, Shane. Drop it!" She snapped, and pulled her son away from Shane. His stare was burning holes on Rick's back as he brought her closer to the farm.

Hershel watched Rick walk up to the house with a limp body in his arms. His eyes widened, as well as his daughters and as did Patricia who held a hand over her mouth. Beth's tears disappeared as she looked up to the sky with confusion. As Rick got closer, Maggie found her voice and told him to put her in one of the rooms and she, Beth, Hershel and Patricia, along with Jimmy rushed inside following Rick. The group was confused to their reactions. _They knew her. _Shane thought to himself. He mentally kicked himself in the ass and thought how she'll never leave.

Maggie asked, "Is it Helena or Hannah?" In return a shrug from her father, who then left without saying a word. Rick placed the girl on the bed and looked at her with sympathy. He watched their reactions and walked out of the room so the women could clean her up. Patricia had a first-aid kit, as Maggie got a wet cloth ready for her. Beth leaned against the doorsill and watched as the women cleaned her wounds. Maggie turned to the door and found her sister gone. A sigh escaped her lips as she continued to clean the gash. "I think it's Helena, Maggie" Patricia muttered, catching Maggie's attention. Her eyes gazed on Helena. She couldn't believe it. It was her step-brother's girlfriend/fiancé.

A tear fell from her eye as she thought of Shawn. Maggie couldn't help but to feel sympathy for Helena, for when she wakes to find out that he's dead but another thought came to mind. _Where was the rest of the Grace family? _Beth went to school with the youngest son, Joshua. Maggie was good friend's with Helena and Hannah but she was more closer with Hannah. Helena would spend a lot of time with Shawn. They looked great together. "She's dehydration, must be hunger as well but will let her sleep. Do you think the rest of them are dead?" Patricia asked quietly. The women knew Helena from the constant talking of Annette telling about her son, Shawn, who got engaged to the Preacher's daughter. A small smile formed on Patricia's lips as she remembered meeting the girl for the first time;

_Hershel was having a dinner party for his step-son and his step-daughter-in-law. He was proud of him. Annette hugged her son and kissed him on the forehead, "I'm so proud of you, Shawn" She whispered in his ear. Tears fell from her eyes as she pulled back from her son who smirked at his mum. "I thought we'd agreed to no cryin' Ma" Everyone laughed, as well as the Grace family. Helena put a hand on Shawn's shoulder, which caused him to turn around to face his fiancé. The two smiled at each other happily and leaned in for a kiss. Patricia was called over by Annette, who took her by the hand and pulled her to Helena. _

_"I'm Patricia. Annette told me everything about you! You're kinda famous aroun' here" Helena laughed, and pulled the woman in a hug. Patricia patted her back. "Annette has told me a lot about you, as well. Would think your famous to" The two girls shared a laugh. Shawn held his fiancé's hand and pulled her to the table. Patricia shared a look with Annette and smiled. "She's good for him" Patricia said, holding onto her friend's hand tightly. She watched in amusement, as others did. Shawn wanted Helena to dance but, she refused. He pulled her up to his chest, smirking as she pouted and kissed her forehead before planting a kiss on her lips. _

* * *

Patricia sat in one of the chairs that were cornered in Helena's room, while reading a book and drinking some herbal tea. It was a quiet day, considering what had happened moments ago but Patricia decided it was best to make sure that Helena was OK. The woman always loved Helen for her sense of humor, her loyalty and her intelligence. She'd always put everyone first, and it did not matter who you were or what you did, Helena would never judge. As she read her book, a soft groan came from Helena and she put down her book to see the young girl who looked better than she did before. Patricia wet a cloth and put in on Helena's forehead. She was happy that someone like her was still alive. Patricia did not want to be the one to tell Helena that Shawn was dead. She'd let someone else tell her, someone who can calm her down and that would be Hershel.

Carol walked in with a small smile on her face, as she made her way in she could not take her eyes off of Helena because of her sudden loss that she had. It's not that she thought Helena would replace, but to remind her that she cannot give up hope. The woman saw Helena as a sign, a guide and a feeling of hope. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for the girl. The Greene family knew of Helena. Jimmy had said that she was the fiancée to Hershel's step-son, and now that he is dead, the family did not know how to tell Helena if she'd wake up. They wanted to know where the others were. If they were still alive. Carol hoped that her family was alright. She did not want this girl to have the same feeling of when you lose someone close to you.

"This was her room. When she'd spend nights with the Greene family. They all loved her and even if she hadn't been with Shawn, they'd love her anyway," Patricia said, creating a conversation with Carol. Carol smiled and took a sip of her tea. "Helena is a good hearted. It's impossible for someone not to like her. The women in your group will love her. She has stories coming through her nose. This girl has travelled all over the world with her family and always brings stories that just allure you in" Patricia spoke softly, as she smiled remembering the times Helena would come over for a coffee with Annette and would plan the wedding. Helena would tell stories of her time in Jamaica or South Africa. The girl has been everywhere. Anywhere you could imagine.

"I bet she was a good person. From what you tell and the way all of you reacted once, Rick brought her here. She must of been important to this family" Carol commented, which got a smile out of Patricia. The woman nodded, putting her cup on the table and turning to face Carol who was smiling. "She is important to this family. Her and her family. I hope something didn't go wrong" Patricia said, before walking beside Helena's bed and wetting the cloth once more and putting it on her forehead. The gash on her forehead was bigger, and deeper but it wasn't too bad. Her face was soaked in sweat, and the cold water from the cloth. She had bags under her eyes and her dirty blonde hair was still matted. It looked worse than she had it before.

* * *

Rick stepped outside of the house and onto the porch, with the members of his group were standing there waiting for answers. He wiped the blood off of his shirt with one of the cloths and sat down on one of the steps. Shane stepped up, getting everyone's attention with his twenty-one questions. _Who is she? Why is she here? Is she staying along? Was there any bites? _Rick looked up at Shane and was caught off by Carol who stepped outside of the house and into everyone's view. As she spoke for Helena and the Greene family. Patricia could not wait for Helena to meet Carol. They'd get along very well. "She's asleep and will be for awhile. Her name is Helena and she plays a big part in the Greene family" Carol said, while stepping down the stairs and Shane nodded a bit.

"I was told that she wasn't the only one that plays a big part in their family. She has family out there. Helena is lucky to be alive" Carol finished, taking another sip of her tea. Rick nodded slightly. "Now we wait" Rick said, looking at everyone. Carol went out to the Winnebago, while others went to bury Sophia, Annette and Shawn. They would burn the rest. Andrea, Shane, T-Dog and Jimmy were digging up holes for Sophia, Annette and Shawn. As they did, Patricia watched from Helena's window and looked back to the young girl on the bed. She couldn't believe her best friend was gone. Patricia quietly prayed for her husband, Annette, Shawn and Helena, also her family and for all of them to find peace.

A gasp tore Patricia from her thoughts and she turned to see Helena hunched over, with her hair fanning her pale face. All the woman could think of is... _is she one of them. _Patricia found her voice and softly called her name. "Helena," The girl looked up at the woman with confusion written on her face. It looked like realization hit Helena once she found herself looking around the room with her eyes wide, and looked to be on a verge of tears. A breath hitched in her throat when her eyes landed on the engagement ring on the dresser with a note. Patricia followed her gaze and a hand was brought up to her mouth. She did not want to say it. Helena then looked at Patricia with more confusion. "How did I get here?" Patricia moved towards Helena and sat down on the bed taking her hand in hers.

"You were out in the woods and the new group that's here brought you here. Helena, you were out cold for awhile and at first we thought you were dead," Patricia looked at her with sympathy, trying not to let the news slip out about Annette and Shawn. "...before you go off, Helena, there is something really important that you need to hear. Do you think you are on the right state of mind?" Patricia asked, squeezing Helena's hand for support but she felt her hand weakening at the thought of Helena breaking down or blaming herself for his death. Helena's eyes were set on the engagement ring, with not much effort, Helena managed to nod. "It's about Shawn" Patricia muttered. It seemed Helena knew what she was getting at but she wanted to hear it. Helena was worried sick about Shawn, and now that she doesn't need to worry. She'll be at some sort of peace.

"He's dead" Helena nodded, feeling a weight being lifted off her shoulders but she played with her fingers for a brief moment. She remembered the last time she saw Shawn and it's the one reason why that engagement ring is not on her finger and is on the dresser. Before the outbreak hit, Helena had been doing a lot of thinking over on her life and she went to the Greene's to call of the wedding - not that she had a choice but she felt it had to be made. Helena had a miscarriage, and it clearly broke her and Shawn's hearts to where to drove them to call the quits. She still loved Shawn no matter what, but she felt she was falling through the cracks. The fact that no one knew, and they still don't know about her miscarriage.

She left the ring on the dresser, and on that dresser was a letter from Shawn to her. Helena could not read it. All she did was leave. "Do you want some tea?" Patricia asked, feeling that she needs her space. Helena nodded and the woman left. A soft whimper escaped her lips as she removed the blankets, and making her way to the dresser. She regrets not facing him, not talking to him and not helping him with his own loss. His father. Helena picked up the ring and held onto it for a moment before having her own little flashback to the time where Shawn had asked her to marry him. It was here in this room.

_Helena sat on the bed, while Shawn picked up a few things around his messy room and she couldn't help but to laugh at his nervousness. It was amusing and adorable to her. It had been ten years since they've been dating and he wanted her to be more than his girlfriend. Shawn wanted Helena to be his wife. She grabbed his hand pulling him away from cleaning anymore. He put up one finger and told her to stay. Helena raised an eyebrow in confusion. She watched him walk up to the closed door and knock on it quietly. He opened the door and out came Hershel, his daughters and Annette with smiles on their faces. Shawn walked up to Helena, while pulling a small box out of his pocket and stopping in front of Helena who looked suspiciously at him. _

_Shawn got down on one knee, with a smile on his face and started his speech. "Helena Ann Grace; I've known you since we were little kids in diapers and running around this farm. During our time in elementary school. I had to admit I had the hugest crush on you and I was mad because I did not have the guts to ask you to be mine. In fifth grade, you wore that sun dress and had that flower in your hair. I could of sworn that God sent me a message that this girl right here is the one for me. We've been together for ten years, Helena and in that time I found myself falling harder for you. You're smart, loyal and a bit stubborn for your own good. You are also the most beautiful women that I love so much. Now, could you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" _

Helena held herself up by leaning up against the dresser and falling the floor softly letting herself cry. She could not believe he's dead. He was so kind, gentle to die. Shawn did not deserve it. Nobody deserved it. She held the ring tightly to her chest, and prayed that he'd be at peace. Helena wished that Shawn and his father would reunite and solve their problems. She prayed that Annette would look over Hershel and his daughters. Helena prayed she would find her family. She wanted to see them again. Her eyes gazed by the bed and watched the flashback play out.

_Helena was in tears, as she held her hand over her mouth. She could not believe this. "Yes, yes, yes. Yes!" Shawn slipped the ring on her finger, and stood in front of Helena kissing her forehead. She pulled her fiancée into a hug, before kissing him passionately on his lips. Helena looked to Annette and Hershel who had tears in their eyes as they watched with pure happiness. Beth walked in a hugged her sister-in-law, and her step-brother a side hug. Maggie followed in, along with Hershel and Annette. Annette walked on over to her son, giving him a hug and kissing his cheek. "I'm so proud of you! Welcome to the Greene family, Helena!" Annette exclaimed, bringing her daughter-in-law for a hug. Hershel chuckled and said, "Hey! she was always apart of this family. You will always be apart of this family" Helena smiled, while looking down on her ring._

* * *

The group watched in curiosity as Patricia walked with Helena. A soft gasp escaped Maggie's lips, as she made her way to Patricia and Helena. The girl slowed down and her shoulder's slouched noticing that Helena had been crying massively. Helena latched herself onto Maggie and held her tightly. They exchanged words before they walked together to Sophia's, Shawn's and Annette's grave. The group took in her attire. It look worse than it did before; her matted hair was pulled into a messy braid, her clothes were distressed and her skin was pale. Her eyes were red and puffy, and just under them were bags from her exhaustion. Helena swallowed a breath and walked to Shawn's grave. She dropped to the ground, onto her knees and held the ring in her hand tightly.

"It's been awhile since I've ever said or heard a pray," Helena started, "Shawn, Annette, I hope you find peace and guide us to safety. Help me find my family and watch over them for me. Guide them. Give them hope that I'm alive and that I am searching for them" She finished doing the sign of the cross. Helena stayed on the ground, wiping the tears from her eyes and raking her fingers through her hair. It was quiet for a moment but Beth broke the silence. "What happened?" Helena stood up, dusting her knees off and looking up at Beth. Maggie shook her head and said, "You don't -" Helena stopped her and smiled at Beth. Beth hugged herself as she waited for the answer.

"We were separated in the beginning and I...uh... I have been searching for them since. I've searched abandon towns and I even checked the city for Christ sakes. Hell, I almost died trying look for them. It's like a disappeared off the face of earth" She slapped the side of her thighs and her head dropped. Everyone watched this girl with sympathy. Her voice was hoarse from her crying and well, she was exhaustion as can be. "Two and half months, that's how long I've been on my own. Nobody to keep watch. Go look for supplies. Watch my back. I went without food for two weeks before I finally found food, but I'd find some water here and there. Sometimes, I'd never sleep because of those things. It was hell" Helena said, while Patricia held her from falling down.

"You will find your family, Helena. They are just as stubborn as you" A laugh escaped Helena's lips as Maggie said. It soon turned into sobs and cries. Patricia lost her grip on Helena and she fell to the ground. Lori held her son close to her side, as she gave a quick look to Rick who looked away for a moment. Helena's cries faded and she pushed herself up onto her feet. Maggie pulled Patricia back from invading her personal space. Everyone watched Helena walk away and started to kick at Shawn's truck in frustration. Beth spoke up, "Let her be. Shawn had told me to let her be, especially when she's like this. It won't last to long but keep an eye on her Patricia" Patricia nodded, before the two daughters went up to the house.

Helena sat on the back of the truck, and leaning up against the hot metal. A sigh escaped her lips as she hugged her knees. She wiped her fresh tears off with her sweater. Her eyes gazed on each of the people who looked unfamiliar to her. Everyone would look on over to her every now and then. She noticed a little boy with a sheriff hat on and a small smile appeared on her lips. Helena hopped off of the truck, as she walked to the house with eyes on her back. She hopes she can get a good amount of sleep before a new day starts. Helena looked up when she heard glass smashing to the floor. She ran for the house and noticed Beth being carried by one of the new people. Before she could even say anything, the boy said she is in some sort of shock and watched them take her up in her bedroom. Helena walked up the steps to her own bedroom as she closed the door her eyes fell on that note.

Everything in her heart told her not to touch that note. Her mind told her different and controlled her actions. Helena glanced down on the note with saddened expression. She picked the note up and read;

_Dear Helena,_

_ This letter has probably been the hardest thing that I ever had to do. I should be going over to your house and talk to you instead but I can't face it. Seeing you cry like that. The guilt. Seeing you at your weakest and man, it hurt like hell because I did not know how to comfort you. It's not your fault that the baby died. It happens. I'd be dying if I had lost you. I guess I sort of did lose you. Hopefully in the future we can start all over. I called Joanne and she had said you went to visit your aunt and uncle. Give them my respects. Know that I will always loved you Helena. No matter what. _

_Love,  
Shawn Greene._

* * *

_Reactions?  
follow, favorite and review.__  
2+ comment for a chapter._


End file.
